Praying for daylight
by Shaladin
Summary: When the night comes, sometimes all we have left are memories. Sometimes, not even that is enough. Read and review.
1. Short version

Well, this is kind of my first songfic, so let me know how I did. Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, there would be morphs running around everywhere. Sadly, I don't.  
  
A person was sitting on the edge of his bed, all the light in the room was coming from the muted TV and that barely illuminated him enough to see he was and espeon morph, his forked tail was moving slowly in the darkness. In his hand he held a picture frame and as the TV went to a brighter program it illuminated the picture of a beautiful female umbreon morph, winking at the camera and flashing a smile. The TV also illuminated his face, showing the tear stains on his fur and his eyes that held a distant look as he gazed upon the picture, rememberingwhen he had taken it. He glanced at the clock, the numbers glowed a bright red, 2:00 am. He looked back at the picture then got up slowly and locked the door, then he walked back over to the bed and sank down to his knees and started singing quietly to himself.  
"I've got the lights turned off, the door is locked, the bedroom TVs on. Doing the only thing that gets me through the night since you've been gone. Praying for daylight, waiting for that morning sun, so I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong. Baby come back to me I swear I'll make it right. Don't make me spend another lonely night, praying for daylight."  
As he sang he lifted up the picture and ran a finger along her face once. He was past the point of tears. He'd cried himself dry. He paused for a breath then continued singing.  
I made a bad miscalculation betting you would never leave. But if your getting on with your new life then where does that leave me? Praying for daylight, waiting for that morning sun, so I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong. Baby come back to me I swear I'll make it right. Don't make me spend another lonely night, praying for daylight. Hoping that I didn't wait too long, that this is just the dark before the dawn."  
Towards the end his voice almost rose to a yell. He was silently grateful he lived alone, so he wouldn't wake anyone. That was the last thing he needed. He continued singing in a calmer tone.  
"Deep in my heart I know that you love me as much as I love you, and that you must be lying somewhere looking up to heaven too, praying for daylight, waiting for that morning sun, so I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong. Baby come back to me I swear I'll make it right. Don't make me spend another lonely night, praying for daylight, waiting for that morning sun, so I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong. Baby come back to me I swear I'll make it right. Don't make me spend another lonely night, praying for daylight. I don't wanna spend another lonely night, I don't wanna spend another lonely night, I don't wanna spend another lonely night, praying for daylight."  
As the last words faded he got up and placed the picture on the nightstand and turned off the TV. With a short flicker, the only light in the room came from the alarm clock, It's numbers glowed brightly in the darkness. 


	2. Expanded version

Well, this is kind of my first songfic; so let me know how I did. Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, there would be morphs running around everywhere. Sadly, I don't. This is the longer version.  
  
A person was sitting on the edge of his bed, all the light in the room was coming from the muted TV and that barely illuminated him enough to see he was and espeon morph, his forked tail was moving slowly in the darkness. In his hand he held a picture frame and as the TV went to a brighter program it illuminated the picture of a beautiful female umbreon morph, winking at the camera and flashing a smile. The TV also illuminated his face, showing the tear stains on his fur and his eyes that held a distant look as he gazed upon the picture, remembering when he had taken it. He glanced at the clock, the numbers glowed a bright red, 2:00 am. He looked back at the picture then got up slowly and locked the door, then he walked back over to the bed and sank down to his knees and started singing quietly to himself.  
  
"I've got the lights turned off, the door is locked, the bedroom TVs on. Doing the only thing that gets me through the night since you've been gone. Praying for daylight, waiting for that morning sun, so I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong. Baby come back to me I swear I'll make it right. Don't make me spend another lonely night, praying for daylight."  
  
As he sang he lifted up the picture and ran a finger along her face once. He was past the point of tears. He'd cried himself dry. He paused for a breath then continued singing.  
  
"I made a bad miscalculation betting you would never leave. But if your getting on with your new life then where does that leave me? Praying for daylight, waiting for that morning sun, so I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong. Baby come back to me I swear I'll make it right. Don't make me spend another lonely night, praying for daylight. Hoping that I didn't wait too long, that this is just the dark before the dawn."  
  
Towards the end his voice almost rose to a yell. He was silently grateful he lived alone, so he wouldn't wake anyone. That was the last thing he needed. He continued singing in a calmer tone.  
  
"Deep in my heart I know that you love me as much as I love you, and that you must be lying somewhere looking up to heaven too, praying for daylight, waiting for that morning sun, so I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong. Baby come back to me I swear I'll make it right. Don't make me spend another lonely night, praying for daylight, waiting for that morning sun, so I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong. Baby come back to me I swear I'll make it right. Don't make me spend another lonely night, praying for daylight. I don't wanna spend another lonely night, I don't wanna spend another lonely night, I don't wanna spend another lonely night, praying for daylight."  
  
As the last words faded he got up and placed the picture on the nightstand and turned off the TV. With a short flicker, the only light in the room came from the alarm clock, its numbers glowed brightly in the darkness, and then he turned on the lamp next to it. As he turned it on he heard a faint knocking at the door.  
  
He was surprised, 'Who would be up this early?' he thought to himself. He walked over to the door and heard what sounded like crying. He quickly unlocked and opened the door and gasped at what he saw. It was her, he couldn't believe it. He looked at her and saw tears pouring from her beautiful red eyes as she sniffed and said, "I, I wanted to see you, you see, and I heard you singing. I didn't realize sniff how much you cared for me. When I left you, you pretended to be happy for me, but I see now that you were hurting. Do you know why I left?" He shook his head slightly. "It's because I didn't know if you loved me or not but, I couldn't stand being away from you, I love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how much you love me. That song told me everything I needed to know. You cared more about my happiness than yours, you love me enough to set aside your needs for mine." He nodded lightly and she smiled as she hugged him and said, "I knew it. I knew there was a reason I loved you so much."  
  
Tears fell from her eyes as he held her gently, running a hand through her long, dark hair. He led her inside and sat down with her. She set her head against his chest and still she cried. He gently caressed her long soft ears, tracing one of the bright yellow rings with a finger. She twitched the ear slightly and sighed as he laid his hear on top of hers.  
  
She stopped crying and looked up at him, she saw him smiling down at her, his eyes were happy for the first time since she'd left. She smiled lightly then leaned up and kissed him. He returned the kiss, pouring all his love and desire into it, showing her how much he missed and loved her.  
  
When he kissed back, she felt as if she would melt on the spot. She felt his hand catch the back of her neck gently and realized she'd almost fallen to the floor. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and gently lifted her into his lap, never breaking the kiss. She didn't know how much time had passed with them like that, and she didn't care. She only noticed how much time had gone by when a bright light began to light up the room, she opened her eyes and saw his deep purple eyes opening as well as he finally broke the kiss.  
  
She sighed, disappointed the kiss had to end. He smiled and said softly, "Don't worry, we got all day to ourselves, and by the way, thanks." She smiled at the thought then asked, "Why are you thanking me?" He just gave her a smile and then gazed over to the window. She followed his gaze and saw that the bright light was the sun rising into the sky. She said, "I see. Don't worry, now that I'm here, you won't have to spend another lonely night, praying for daylight. We'll be together from now on." After she said this she leaned up and gently licked his cheek where the tears left their mark. He smiled at her, then leaned in and began kissing her again.  
  
Well, what do you think? I hope everyone likes this. Please review, thanks all, Cya. 


End file.
